Ripples On The Water's Surface
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: No one could have predicted how the lives of Genesis and Angeal would change after they received that strange silver-haired child as their new roommate. Not only would their lives be affected, but the whole Planet's fate... Destiny is here and now, and it has only just begun. [This is a story which you as a reader can affect by voting – read inside for more information!]


_My notes: This is a new project of mine! I want to build a long, interesting story with the help of you guys! A story which you can affect the outcome of. And yes, this is inspired by The Walking Dead and its system of choices and how they affect the story. No zombies in here however, hehe. Main character will differ and be affected by your choices. In the beginning, however, it is our dear Genesis Rhapsodos, as a Third Class SOLDIER. If you want to, you can read the story and then read the rules of voting at the bottom of this chapter. The next chapter won't be written until five votes are cast. If I don't even receive five votes, I won't bother to continue this. No established couples at the beginning except mild Genesis/Angeal, for the moment. But you could affect that, you know, hehe. Any and all FF7 characters may show up. _

_Warnings: Absolutely anything can appear in this story, so if you're sensitive, I recommend not reading at all. However, this chapter is quite clean, but later on there might be violence, torture, heterosexual and homosexual relationships and sex, rape, character death and so on. Be prepared for anything. I will not warn you in the beginning of each chapter to avoid spoilers. _

_I hope at least some of you will like this! And remember – this is only the beginning!_

* * *

"Third Class Rhapsodos. Third Class Hewley."

Genesis nodded sharply and saluted. He heard more than saw Angeal do the same next to him. The President, clad in his usually tacky, red suit nodded with satisfaction. They relaxed their posture some. They had been called here, to his office. The reason was unknown. They were high-ranked, sure, but the President himself usually didn't bother with SOLDIERs. That was Lazard's field. Genesis tilted his head and resisted the itching urge to question the man. They stood there in silence, backs perfectly straight, as the overweight man cracked his shoulders and gave a small yawn before deigning them with an explanation for their presence. It was so typical men like him to try and show their superiority that Genesis had to resist the urge to snort is distaste. He had more class in one finger than this pudgy waste-of-space had in his whole being! Even simple, but kind, Angeal had more class.

"I have a mission for you, a very important mission." the President began, folding his hands on his overly large, tacky desk in his overly large, tacky office. Genesis had to, once again, resist the urge to snort. The word of the day seemed to be "tacky". But at least there were _some_ nice things to look at in here. Tseng of the Turks stood by the far wall; silent, fit and quite deadly. A small shiver found its way down Genesis body. He wouldn't mind having _that _beast mount him. Angeal, as if somehow sensing his thoughts turning naughty, gave a small shift and a light nudge to bring his straying thoughts back where they belonged. The President finished his little speech about their good work for the sake of the company and which valued co-workers they were, which Genesis honestly hadn't listened very much to. But now, it seemed things were turning interesting.

"The mission which I have for you is quite delicate indeed. Professor Hojo has requested someone to look after an experiment of his."

"Sir." Genesis fought to keep his tone polite. "We have absolutely no experience of science or handling such matters. Also, surely you must know of our... involvement with Professor Hollander and his feud with Professor Hojo."

"Of course I know, boy." The President laughed, his double chin quivering slightly. Disgusting, Genesis thought with distaste. "I funded your treatments and Hollander's work. This new one is quite like you, actually. But younger, and the experiments begun at an earlier stage. We have quite high expectations of this one. And about experience – don't you worry about that. This experiment – Sephiroth is his name apparently – has been raised in the lab. It have been deemed that now that he is to be introduced into the army, he needs to work on his social skill and general knowledge that can't be taught by scientists. Living with other young _men_ are sure to work wonders for that." The older man's voice was somewhat sarcastic as he said the word "men" and he leered at Genesis, making the redhead clench his fists angrily. Fucking asshole. "So, are you up for the task?"

It wasn't truly a question. It never was when the President was the one asking. "Of course, sir." Angeal said when Genesis remained silently fuming, and saluted once more. "When are we to meet with this... Sephiroth?"

The intercom crackled. The President grinned and pressed a button in it. "Why, right now. Show them in, Dana." he ordered his secretary.

The door opened, and in walked the hunched over, greasy form of Professor Hojo. Even the man's mere presence could make Genesis feel dirty and disgusted. But what walked in together with the Professor stunned him to silence, even suppressing his shivers of disgusting. It was an angel. There was no there was no other words for a creature such as this one. Moonspun, silver tresses fell down the visage's back. Too large, green and _cat-slitted _eyes looked calmly at them with no traces of emotion. Those lovely eyes were featured on a pale face with sharp, angular features and somewhat plump lips. So lovely.

The boy also couldn't be more than 13 years old, at most. Be gone, naughty thoughts, Genesis ordered his mind. The boy stared back with his blank, unnerving eyes. Genesis averted his eyes and returned them to the President who clasped his hands together in satisfaction as Hojo and the boy came to stand in front of the desk alongside Genesis and Angeal.

"President." Hojo greeted with his nasal, scratchy voice. Genesis was surprised to notice that the man didn't even glance at them in distaste. He didn't seem surprised or even angry that they were there. Why was he so accepting of leaving his young charge in the hands of his rival's creations...? It was weird, unnerving and left Genesis on edge.

"Well, Professor Hojo, here they are. Genesis Rhapsodos, and Angeal Hewley." Was it just Genesis, or did the President focus on his name, and just mention Angeal as a second thought? Both the two older men's eyes were focused on him, as well. Very unnerving indeed.

He was forced to shake Hojo's hand, suddenly _very _thankful for his gloves. The handshake lasted for several too long seconds, and Genesis was surprised by Hojo's strong grip. His hand was enveloped in that bony, thin and clutching hand for far too long before he could shake it off and still seem somewhat polite. He couldn't however help a small, disgusted grimace. Hojo noticed, and grinned somewhat. Genesis stepped back, almost hiding behind the big and sturdy form of Angeal as he too stepped forward to properly greet the Professor. Their handshake was brief and uneventful, and then Hojo motioned the young Sephiroth forward.

"Now, boy, these are your new roommates." Hojo said to Sephiroth and gesticulated at them, his strange interest seemingly disappearing all of a sudden. "Now, I must really get going."

"Wait, roommate?" Genesis said as the words sunk in. "No one said anything about-"

The President waved him off. "You will have to take him in, of course. Your wages will reflect it of course, so money won't be a problem. Off you boys go now, I am a busy man."

It was clearly not up for question, so much was obvious. Before Genesis could even consider complaining, Angeal gently grabbed his arm and began leading him out of the office. The President didn't even deem them a glance, instead focusing on the papers on his desk in clear dismissal.

So out they went, Sephiroth following them like a silent shadow a few meters behind. "We don't have space for him, 'Geal." Genesis hissed as silently as he could. "What the hell will we do with him?!"

"Just calm down, Gen." Angeal soothed before waving Sephiroth closer to them. "We didn't have time to say hi before, huh?" He smiled his kindest smile at the boy, but Genesis saw it twitch somewhat when the youngster didn't return it in the slightest. His pretty mouth remained strictly neutral, his green eyes emotionless as he stared at them. What a weird child. "My name is Angeal." Angeal tried again. "And this is my friend Genesis. You will be staying with us for a while. Your name is Sephiroth, right? That's a very pretty name."

"I know your names." Sephiroth said, seemingly uninterested. He made no further comment, and Angeal and Genesis exchanged weirded-out looks. What a strange child indeed. He seemed so strangely emotionless and almost adult in the way he talked and acted. It was weird.

"So, uh..." Angeal scratched his head while thinking, and Genesis had to smile a bit fondly at that, resisting the urge to smooch his childhood friend. He wasn't quite sure how the somewhat stiff young man with them might react to that, if he was isolated as the President had hinted. Being raised in the labs... That had to be horrifying. And then, being sent off with two strangers all of a sudden. Suddenly, a surge of compassion flooded through Genesis. He reached back and grasped Sephiroth's hand in his own. The boy tensed, and his eyes widened, but Genesis paid that no heed as he began walking again.

"Come on. We'll show you our apartment and where you will sleep and-" He almost fell to the floor as the boy suddenly ripped his hand out of his with unexpected strength. The boy backed off his wide eyes, cradling his own hand close. Genesis and Angeal tensed as well, and the larger man moved slightly in front of the redhead, as if to protect him if Sephiroth suddenly grew aggressive. Goddess knew what Hojo's tinkering had done to the child. But Sephiroth didn't attack. Instead, he looked at his own hand in fascination for a few seconds, turning and twisting it as if expecting Genesis' touch to have altered it somehow.

"You okay, buddy?" Angeal eventually asked after a few minutes of tense silence. Sephiroth's sharp eyes returned to them. It was as cutting as sharp, green glass and frankly, it scared Genesis. The silver-haired boy nodded, his eyes distrustful.

"Okay." Genesis breathed out. "Let's go then." He spun on his heels and headed off, trying his hide his discomfort at the situation.

What had they gotten themselves into...?

The rest of the walk to their apartment at the 55th floor of the Shinra Tower was uneventful, even if very tense. Having Angeal's burly size walking next to him was calming. Sephiroth prowled after them in silence a few meters behind. The child was clearly socially retarded. Ho, boy... This task would surely turn out to be very trying...

"Here we are." Angeal said needlessly, just for the sake of breaking the silence, as they stopped in front of their door. He fumbled in his pocket for his key card, found it, and with a beep the door slid open. They all three walked inside, the silence returning. Angeal tried to once again break it.

"So, we should show you around, huh?" He gave a small, nervous laugh. He kicked off his boots, gesticulating for Sephiroth to do the same. The boy was dressed in the usual, standard Cadet uniform. The silver-haired child stared at Angeal for a few seconds before complying. Did the child ever blink...? Genesis had to wonder as he removed his own boots, which were part of his Third Class uniform.

A shrill sound broke the silence, making them all flinch, even the boy. Angeal was back at fumbling in his pocket, managing to fish out his cell phone after a few tries. "Sir." he greeted after opening it. "Yes...? Yes, sir. I'll be right there." He hung up and shot an apologizing look at Genesis. "Oh, Gen, I'm **so **sorry. I have a mission, and I have to leave right away. My captain is waiting for me."

"But..." Genesis began but immediately realized the hopelessness in protesting. An order was an order. Angeal pecked him quickly on the cheek, hastily pulled on his boots again and disappeared out of the door. Genesis felt betrayed, despite knowing why Angeal had to leave. He didn't want to be alone with this... creepy child. Genesis took a deep breath and mustered a smile. "Well, come along and I'll show you around."

The child didn't nod or acknowledge his words in any manner. He just stared. Genesis felt his smile freeze. How awkward. But at least Sephiroth followed as Genesis began walking down the hall. Their apartment was quite small. All Third Classes had apartments shared between at least two people, and up to four. Thankfully Genesis shared only with Angeal. They had two small, cramped bedrooms, one small bathroom, a tiny kitchen and a somewhat roomy living room. Genesis figured they would have to get another bed and place it there. But for now, he led the boy to his room.

"You will sleep in here, for now." he said as he opened his door. The boy, once more, didn't respond to his words in any manner whatsoever. Genesis tried to figure what more to tell the boy. He led him around the rest of the apartment. "In there is the bathroom." he said and pointed. "We don't have a shower or a bath, so we have to use the shared one down the hall. Over there is Angeal's bedroom. Here's the kitchen. Mostly it's Angeal who cooks, because I'm sucky at it, but he's quite good at it actually and-" Genesis cut himself off. He was babbling. If scratching his head was Angeal's habit when he was nervous, babbling was Genesis'. Oh, how awkward this situation was! It would have been easier had the child not been so retarded and... creepy.

"And yours?"

The sudden question startled Genesis out of his thoughts, and he was a bit shocked when Sephiroth suddenly spoke up. That confusion slowed his thoughts, and he couldn't wrap his head around the words. "My what?" he asked.

"Your sleeping place." Sephiroth stated, his voice even and unaffected.

"Ah..." Genesis said. "You'll be... borrowing it for a while, until we can get another bed where you can sleep. Our sofa is... far from nice to sleep on." he explained as he stepped over to the sink to fill himself a glass of water to avoid that stare. "Uh, please go make yourself at home, or... whatever."

Suddenly, he tensed. The boy, who had kept this distance, suddenly stood almost pressed against his backside, trapping Genesis against the sink. "W-what..." Genesis managed to stutter out.

"Why?" Sephiroth asked quietly. "Why did you touch my hand?"

Genesis couldn't make out if it was a threat hidden in that voice or not. The boy's voice was even, emotionless and... cold.

"I..." he began, stricken with sudden fear.

* * *

_And that's it for this time, folks! The vote of this chapter is the following: _

_**How will Genesis react? Will he react with violence and push Sephiroth off him or will he try to explain things peacefully to his new roommate? **_

_Remember that your choices matter, and will affect everything in this story – from events in the story, relationships built or destroyed and so on... It might even affect life and death later on. You don't know that. That's what is so fun. In the end of the next chapter you will get a hint of what would have happened had the other choice been picked. _

_The rules are simple. Five votes are needed for this story to continue.__ After five votes have been made, the decision is made and I will begin writing the next part. This story is up on deviantART as well, so some votes may come that way. Reviews other than votes are of course also very welcome and appreciated! They make me happy which cause me to write more! _

_I hope you guys will be up to this! Let it b__egin! _


End file.
